


Dylan's New Job

by Asxn



Category: Bratz - All Media Types, Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asxn/pseuds/Asxn
Summary: Dylan needs a job and decides to ask for his friends guidance as two evil twins spy on their unsuspecting victims.





	Dylan's New Job

Dylan rest his head against the wooden counter, huffing and groaning as though he were in pain

He rolled his head back and forward with a groan then looked up at Eitan who was manning bar before continuing his annoyance of sound. Eitan rolled his eyes away from Dylan and toward Cloe on the other end of the bar giving Dylan a questioning look. Eitan picks up a kiwi and began slicing it as though Dylan weren't sitting in front of him begging for attention. Dylan let out a deep huff like a bored dog.

“Okay Dylan” Cloe burst, as though she’d been holding her breath the entire time “what’s up?”

Dylan rolled his head from under his crossed arms to face the blonde girl. “Oh Cloe it's just so terrible, so awful, infuriating if you will.” Cloe looked back up at Eitan who continued to ignore them, now slicing up strawberries. Cloe took a sip from her smoothie “did you get dumped?” She asked nonchalantly.

Dylan instantly jumped at the assumption, slamming his fists on the counter “No! As if!”

"Then… Bad haircut?"

Dylan touched his bangs lightly, pulling a face of disgust "no!" His voice high, exposing his insult "what's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing" Cloe sang,  slurping at the straw. "Ok I got it, did your Myspace finally get banned?" She made a final guess, quickly turning to Eitan and tapping at the table for his attention. "Eitan did you see what Dylan posted last night? Big L O L moment, really embarrassing" Eitan looked up, an eyebrow raised as he glanced over to dylan whose face burned bright read.

"Cloe, I love you, and I know you're just trying to help, being my biggest fan and all but could you perhaps stop trying to ruin my image for one moment if you'd please."

Eitan nodded back to Cloe who was laughing to herself “D needs money and wants a job at the smoothie bar, he’s pissed that we don’t have an opening.” he said, closing a container.

“Look bro don’t make it sound like I’m desperate, I’m not.”

“And that’s why you’re huffing and carrying on?”

“No... maybe.”

“And why you asked for a discount on your smoothie? You know you can get a juice box for half the price if you're desperate."

“Look, I know juice boxes are cheaper but I’m not drinking from a box Eitan. Mates rates are in dude.”

Eitan scoffed “It comes out of my paycheck and I don’t get enough as is.”

“Then hire me bro!”

"Then I'll have even less hours, _bro._ "

Cloe leaned forward, biting her lip in thought “Dylan, why don’t you apply somewhere else? We’re in a mall, there’s so many options. I'm sure someone is hiring."

“That’s what I said” Eitan argued, placing a juice box in front of Dylan and rubbing his fingers together "three bucks, pay up"

" _Bro_ " Dylan sighed with disbelief "could you at least put it in a glass?" He proceeds to search his pockets.

Cloe looked down at the notepad in front of her, a recent draft from the Dear Cloe column for Bratz magazine reminding her of her own job "I mean, if you were desperate I could probably ask around the Maxwell building, I'm sure I could sort something out. Maybe you could help out with printing?"

Dylan’s eyes lit up “are there any hot chicks?”

Cloe gave Eitan a look and him back to her. “Oh I get it now.”

“See, he's just in it for the chicks” Eitan explains, placing a glass in front of Dylan and dramatically squirting the contents from the juice box into the glass, mocking Dylan with a side eye "is that good enough for your royal highness?"

"Could I have a straw?"

Eitan belts a straw from his pocket at Dylan's face, proceeding his conversation with Cloe, “The guys bonkers, he thinks the smoothie bar is _the_ chick magnet.” he airquoted.

“Dude, it is. Girls love fruits and shit. Plus you told me you get hit on all the time.”

Cloe perked up, a loud excited noise from her nose "Who?" She blurt outa.

“I didn't say that…" Eitan hushed her "Just, well yeah, I do serve more girls than boys but I'm not being hit on or anything”

Dylan winked "that's because you're not the Dyl-man, unfortunately."

"God, in your dreams D." Eitan leaned against the counter. "You'd probably die if you were around other Dylans, even one is too much to handle."

"Bro, if there were another me I'd kiss him and call him my daddy."

"Daddy?" Eitan laughed loudly "sounds gay."

"Well duh its gay, I'd be dating another man, myself."

"Dylan did willingly dress as a woman to win the heart of Byron Powel." Cloe added "Eitan, I wouldn't put it behind Dylan to not only be into men but try to find a way to clone and date himself."

Dylan opened his mouth for a moment, pointing at Cloe but had no retaliation. He forgot why he dressed as a woman in the first place but he knew it wasn't to date Byron. "Byron is like… really old Cloe."

Cloe shrugged "I don't know what you're into, you could be into older guys for all I know."

"I think I'd prefer someone my age, thank you very much" Dylan placed his hand over his heart.

"A man your age?" Eitan butt in.

"Duh, Eitan. It would be illegal for me to date above 18. I push my luck at times but that's straight up against the law and I'm a minor."

Eitan looked at Dylan sternly. "A _man._ " he repeated with emphasis.

Dylan stopped to place his straw in his juice, glancing over to Cloe "Eitan, it's a joke, we all know he dressed as a girl to impress Fianna. And how exactly did that one work out for you? _Dylyla_ " the name sang mockingly.

Dylan stood up from his seat "I'll have you know, Dylyla was a strong and powerful woman who, might I say, looked cute in a tube top. She still danced in those _terrible_ heels despite her breast implants falling out on the stage, a real star. She may have been a mess but it was a beautiful and honourable mess before she fortunately died forever, never to be mentioned again."

"You sound attached, perhaps you and Dylyla were made for each other." Eitan leaned forward, pointing at Dylan with a cocktail spoon.

"Ew dude, she's my cousin."

Cloe rolled her eyes, allowing the boys to continue their bickering as she packed her notebook. "I have to get to the magazine" she said, fixing her skirt. "But seriously Dylan, if you really need it I can look around the building and see who's hiring."

Dylan thanked her, Cloe saying her goodbyes barely heard through Eitan mocking Dylan and the brunettes much needed retaliation. _Boys_ , Cloe thought with a sigh.

 

"Boys" Kirstee sighed from behind the bush, Kaycee snapped, grabbing the binoculars from her sister. "Uh.. like, since when did you like Dylan?" She peeped at the boys arguing at the smoothie stall.

"Since, like, forever. Hes like total hottie material." Kirstee snatched the binoculars back. "Also I was talking about boys in general you doofus. Eitan is like, standing there too."

"Oh," Kaycee giggles "like, I forgot Eitan was also the smoothie guy."

Kirstee pulled the binoculars from her face to furrow her brows at her twin.

"What?"

"You're a blockhead."

Kaycee touches her face "I'd say it's more round."

"Wait, Cloe is like, leaving" Kirstee hushed, peeping at the blonde girl in the distance, Kaycee pushes her sister to look through, slapping at Kirstee's hand before she lets out an angry growl of annoyance, telling her sister to knock it off. Kaycee huffs, turning to sit her behind on the concrete, struggling to find comfort with the leaves scratching at her back. "So like, what did bird face even want us spying on this time?"

"You know how we heard Cloe say she was looking for like, new inspiration or something?"

"When she was on the phone in the bathroom?"

Kirstee frowns "Yea... like, I was there. Don't have to explain it to me. Anyway, were like, snooping to see where she gets her inspiration or whatever then we steal it and make our own column about it before Bratz magazine does. Burdine said it was like, to be a step ahead of them."

"But, uh, how will we know what her inspiration is?"

"I don't know, I guess she'll just have some eureka moment. Like, stand up and say eureka or like, something like that."

Kaycee gasped "wow, kind of like the day I decided to get a nose job. Were like, geniuses."

Kistree's eyes follow Cloe walking toward the promenade, mocking the girl's boots under her breath.

Rustling comes from behind her "Kaycee, be quiet" more rusting and walking "I said, like, shut up" Kirstee turned around, Kaycee quietly sitting next to her "I'm like, not making any noise." She looks up angrily, gasping at her sudden view.

"No, but I will if you don't start explaining what you're spying on"

Kirstee looks up at the figure, dropping her binoculars. Cargo pants that belonged to none other than Cameron.

"Oh, like, hey Cameron"

"We were like, not spying on Cloe or anything-" Kirstee stops her sister from continuing her sentence by smacking her upside the head, Kaycee belting out a loud yelp of pain.

Cameron stood with his arms crossed, "tell miss Maxwell to shove those binoculars up her rear end, it's illegal for her to spy on minors."

"But like, were minors"

Cameron picks up the binoculars. "Hey" Kirstee yells "like, watch it. Those are mine."

"Not anymore" he huffs, throwing them off into the distance.

Kaycee gasps "is he allowed to do that?"

Kirstee gets up, stomping her foot "no, he's like, NOT! Come on Kaycee!" She grabs her sister's arm, pulling her through gasps of repetitive "ow" and "my arm!"

"Cameron, you fucking jerk. You are like, so going to regret that."

"Lucky I didn't decide to run it over with my bike. Learn to get a fucking life." He calls out after the twins, waddling away to find their belonging.

"Yo dude!" Dylan's voice calls from the distance. "Since when did you get here?"

Cameron huffed "would have said hi sooner, had some pests to take care of." He makes his way over to the smoothie bar. "Cloe was here earlier, right?"

"Just missed her" Eitan says, polishing a glass. "Why?"

Dylan leaned forward "isn't it obvious, he loves her. Bro wants to ask her on a date?"

Cameron's face heat up. "No…"

"Dudes blushing" the corners of Eitan's lip curve.

"That's because he's crazy in love with Cloe."

"Guys quit it." Cameron rubs his face aggressively in his hands. "I need to tell her about those fucking twins."

"God, look how cute he is when he's embarrassed. Dont have to be so bashful, Cloe probably likes the shy ones anyway." Dylan goes to pinch Cameron's cheek, instantly being smacked away.

"Dude, I'm being serious." His cheeks still flushed "the tweevils have been spying on you guys. I think they're up to something, Cloe needs to know."

"Oh gross, like, this whole time?" Eitan asks.

Cameron nods "yea, pretty sure. You know where Cloe went?"

"To the Maxwell building."

"Perfect." Cameron sighs "Then I guess I'm heading to the magazine."

"You can just call her" Eitan says. Dylan side eyes him with a smirk, the two watching Cameron burn up again as he stutters. "Well, I, yknow."

"Dude" Dylan leans on Eitans shoulder "obviously my main man here wants to see his girl in person. I'm sure its… much too _urgent_ for a phone call."

"No- I-"

"No no, Cameron, no need to explain, we get it. You need to see your girl. In fact, I'll journey with you."

"Over my dead body"

"Harsh" Dylan holds his hand to his chest. "I'm not playing any match making games today Cameron. Cloe said there might be some free spaces in the Maxwell building and this man wants to have a real look at his new workplace."

Cameron raises a brow. "Since when were you working the magazine?"

"Hes not" Eitan finally pushes Dylan off of his shoulder.

"Oh, but I will, that is after I scope thw building for myself. I'm sure if I enter the room, not a girl will be able to resist me, they'll be begging me to work for them."

"In your dreams."

"Bro," Dylan pokes his finger at Eitan "you're just jealous you can't be with me."

Eitan rolls his eyes. "Yea ok, whatever. Go have fun or whatever printing magazines."

"We will, come on Cameron" Dylan wraps his arm over Cameron's shoulder, like a real bro, the two head off.


End file.
